Black Skies, Red Seas
by Caitchi Cupcake
Summary: Kira is out there again and it looks like he shall be for a while. When a young coordinator and her friend join him, can they help to stop these upcoming problems? [OOCs involved]


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. I do not own the mobile suits or any of their weapons.**

**A/N****: I DO OWN MY ORIGINALS. / Also, note this is during the second war which to some of you is SEED Destiny. It will be a bit choppy since I've only gotten through half the episodes so bear with me. Oh right, prepare to see a LOT of Kira. He's my favorite and who I am focusing parts of this fanfic on.**

**Time is also a little off. From the episodes, I don't know every single correct time so just use your head. If I'm off by a few hours, oh well.**

**Title: Black Skies, Red Seas**

**Phase 01: Raiko**

**14:00 Hours**** – ORB**

"Nyaaaah…" A young girl sat up on her bed, blinking dully and glanced ahead to the door. Her hair was a mess and you could see that. She scratched her stomach and swung her feet over to the side of the bed, opening the curtains. Once the sunlight redeemed its spot in the room she took a glance at her clock. "I overslept again? Oh well," she said with a second yawn, heading towards the showers.

A young brunette leaned against the railing surrounding the balcony coming off the large estate. He let out a sigh and held out his hand as a mechanical bird flew over to him. "Birdee? Birdee!!" the bird chirped and perched onto his fingers.

Kira smiled awkwardly and turned up to the window where the curtains had been opened just moments ago. "She overslept again?"

The pink haired princess helped set the table for lunch and looked down at one of the many kids living there. "Alright alright, take Haro and go fetch Kira." She smiled and watched him run out.

There was a loud crashing sound that made Lacus giggle. The same girl who had overslept came rolling down the steps. She slid across the floor and looked up at Lacus who stood in front of her. She laughed and reached for Lacus' hand, being pulled back up to her feet. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush." She fixed her jacket and sighed, pushing her maroon hair out of her face. Her hair was cut short and layered, sort of for that flashy tomboy look. She wore a worn out pair of jeans and a black shirt under her unbuttoned jacket.

Lacus shook her head and giggled once more. "Raiko, you really are a klutz."

When Lacus had said her name, Raiko flinched. She still hated the fact she had a boy's name, even if she was a more masculine girl. She sighed and walked over to take an apple from the basket on the table. "Mm I have to head out now. I totally forgot I was supposed to meet with Aero and Jax." She shrugged and grabbed her messenger bag from the coat hooks. Raiko bit into her apple and ran to the door, taking off.

Kira watched her run off as he walked inside. He turned to Lacus then sighed faintly and picked one of the kids up into their seat at the table. Birdee flew off again and circled around the table. Kira smiled slightly and sat down at one end, resting his elbow on the table with his head in his hand,

Lacus frowned softly and sat down with the others. She smiled and turned to every at the table, mostly the kids. "How about we go down to the beach today?"

**ORB ****– Coast of City Near Port**

Raiko waved over to her friends and skidded to a stop at the tables outside the tea shop. She smiled and sat down with them. "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

"How can you sleep these days? Especially with that attack the other day… Miss Cagalli was helping that ship, wasn't she? So why…" The taller of the two males sighed. His hair was short and cut loosely, so it looked like he had layers. In front of his ears were sets of long bangs that stopped at his collarbone. His hair was a light shade of pastel green, while his eyes were a dark shade of green.

Raiko glared at him. "Jax, don't bring that up. It's bad enough that happened, but just think of who we are. And Kira… and then Miss Lacus as well! If they catch us Coordinators here will we still be safe? That attack had nothing to do with us so keep quiet." She slid her tongue out and folded her arms.

Jax slapped himself in the face. "Aero, intervene please…"

The other male spit out his tea and blinked widely. "You two are making a freakin' scene!" He stopped and glanced back as a crowd of people stared at the three of them. He ran a hand and swished back his black, raven hair. "We should have gone to the PLANTs a while ago. You're right, we don't belong here. But… being here will cause a problem. Something will go wrong no matter what we do now. It's checkmate with the war."

Already have been gone? What was Aero saying? Raiko shook her head "No, Kira and Lacus just started bringing it up… so…" She sighed. He was right. Kira knew this, so did everyone else. They weren't ever 'safe' there. They won't be 'safe' until they get to the PLANTs. Oh when would that be…? Raiko feared the least…

**21:00 Hours**

Lacus sat inside with the kids who were started to get a little sleepy. She smiled softly as Kira walked back inside and sat with her. She looked over and eyed Raiko who was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing an ORB uniform. Raiko looked over at her and then eyed the sky through the open window. "If we go to war… I don't mind taking Kira's place. After all we know he doesn't want to fight anymore. I am a Coordinator… I want to help."

Kira looked away sadly. "I don't want to think of piloting one again… but we don't know what's going to happen. After all, ORB did choose to sign the Treaty with the Earth Alliances. We may be in over our head-.." He stopped when he was cut off the ringing of Raiko's cell phone.

She smiled and answered in an informal way seeing it was one of her friends. Within 45 seconds of the phone call, she dropped the cell phone and stared, the voice still speaking.

"Raiko… Raiko are you there? Hello?"

"Haro Haro! Big no no! Bad time to play!" Haro bounced around as Raiko clenched her fist and turned, running off to the door.


End file.
